The Dark Side of the Moon H2O&MM Xover
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: Serena, Lyla, Nixie and Zac are somehow thrown into the H2O world. Trying to figure out a way back home, they have to cope with many complications including being affected by the crystal necklaces...
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark side of the Moon**

_"There is no _dark_ side of the moon really. As a matter of fact it is whole _black_!...", Pink Floyd_

**Chapter 1:**

Zac walked into the "Ocean Café" and tried to look everywhere else but at Evie who was arranging some of the new stock in her shop. He still felt guilty for breaking up with her about a month ago, but he knew it was all for the better. She was a really nice person, and he really cared about her, but Evie never seemed to completely understand why he wanted to stay a merman. When he tried to explain her he realized their relationship was going nowhere and he told her it would be better if they don't see each other anymore. What's more when they broke up he expected to feel devastated, but the feeling never came. Instead he felt relieved. Now he was spending his days swimming with Lyla, Nixie and Serena, and taking classes with them from Rita. He was glad to have them as friends, and especially Lyla, because she seemed to understand him best. He sighed and walked to the bar where David was, passing through the table where Cam was sitting without acknowledging his presence. Cam looked at his direction, but Zac never responded to his look.

- Hi, Zac. – David greeted him.

- Hi, David. – he responded and asked David to make him a drink.

He then walked to one of the tables furthest from Cam's and sat down. Not long after, Serena, Nixie and Lyla showed up. Serena went to David and Lyla and Nixie went to Zac. They greeted him with smiles, but when he responded Lyla noticed he was a little distracted.

- What's up with you? – she asked him a-matter-of-factly.

- Nothing. – he said and shook his head, then turned to look at the two girls. – Are you up for a swim later?

- Of course. – Lyla smiled, her eyes sparkling.

They waited for Zac to finish his drink and for Serena to stop singing and walked out of the café together. They dived in and headed towards Mako. That night was not an ordinary full moon, but a lunar eclipse and unfortunately they lost track of time and after swimming for about three hours, the three mermaids and the merman headed straight to the moon pool. When they arrived something caught Nixie's attention.

- Look. – she said. – the stone from the trident! It's glowing!

The others looked at the same direction and realized she was right. The big oval stone that they had decided to keep after the trident was destroyed was spreading blue light all around the place.

- I think we should go. – Zac said. – I don't want to mess with that thing or what's left of it again. It's too powerful.

- Zac's right. – Lyla said. – We better go home.

Serena only nodded and the three turned to dive in.

- Nixie? – Serena and the others turned to call her and their eyes widened. – Nixie, no, don't…!

But it was too late. Nixie's fingers curled around the circular stone and just then the moon shined above the cave before becoming completely black. It made a connection with the stone in Nixie's hand and the four of them suddenly were surrounded of a water wall that was spinning around faster and faster and was pulling them under the water with enormous strength. In the next moment everything turned into the brightest light and they disappeared under the water…

Suddenly everything stopped and it was like nothing ever happened. With one difference though. Lyla was the first to crab the surface followed by Nixie, then Zac and finally Serena.

- Are you ok? – Lyla breathed like she had run for miles.

- Yeah, you? – Zac asked and she nodded.

Nixie looked around the place:

- Wait a second…the moon pool...it looks different.

They all looked at their surroundings. The pool of water was not rectangular, but circular and the walls around it were wrecked from an explosion.

- Where are we? – asked Serena, her voice shaking.

- I have no idea. – Lyla answered still focusing on the place.

- We have to investigate. – Zac said and pulled himself out of water.

He then pulled out the others and helped them dry off along with Lyla. Once with their legs they walked around.

- I think we should… - Lyla started, but Nixie motioned her "quiet" with her finger and pointed towards the water.

Four shapes had appeared there. Zac and the girls quickly used their magic to become invisible. The four shapes crabbed the surface and it turned out they were four mermaids. One brunette and three blonds. Because of being in the water, the blonds looked similar.

- That's not fair, you guys cut me off again. – the dark-haired girl protested.

- You're so slow that I always forget you're with us too. – one of the blonds said sarcastically and they all laughed.

- Shut up. – the brunette said, but a smile appeared on her face.

- Guys, it's so good to be together again. – one of the other two blonds said and the others gave her smiles.

- Yeah, we missed you so much! Even Rikki here - she pointed towards the blond next to her - couldn't stop complaining about not having you here to help us with the homework!– the brunette said.

- Rikki? Homework?! You're hilarious!

- Hey! - the one who was supposed to be Rikki said. - Believe it or not I have my moments...sometimes.

The other three girls rolled their eyes and everybody burst into laughter.

- I think it's time for us to go. - the blond in the far right who was silent most of the time said. - It'd getting late.

- Bella's right. - the brunette nodded. - I'm up for another race and this time I'll win!

- Dream on, Cleo. - the girl called Rikki said before they dived in and disappeared under the water.

Zac and the three mermaids reappeared again. Their faces were expressing both shock and excitement in the same time.

- Are those mermaids from your pod? - Zac asked the girls, but they shook their heads.

- We've never seen them before. - Lyla said.

- Maybe we should go find them and talk to them. - Serena suggested.

- And tell them what exactly? - Nixie said with her eyebrows up.

- Let's just swim out of here. - Zac said. - We can go to the cafe and discuss what we'll do.

- Good idea. - Lyla nodded.

They all looked at each other and dived in together...

* * *

Meanwhile Cleo, Emma, Bella and Rikki walked inside "Rikki's". They looked around and spotted Lewis, Will and Ash sitting at one of the tables and talking. Rikki went to get drinks while the others went to the boys.

- I hope your little discussion has everything to do with us, otherwise.. - Cleo joked and they all laughed.

- Don't worry. - Lewis told her and winked the boys.

- We saw that! - Emma bit him but then smiled.

Something caught Bella's attention.

- Guys, look over there!

The others turned their head in the direction Bella was pointing at.

- That's not possible! - Cleo said.

- It can't be how it looks! - Emma said her voice chocked.

- I can't believe this! - Will and Lewis said simultaneously.

- There has to be an explanation! - Ash concluded.

They all couldn't take their eyes off the kissing couple behind the bar. Her eyes were closed because of the sudden surprise when he leaned and pressed his lips onto hers. She quickly backed away breaking the kiss.

- What the bloody hell was that? - she asked trying to take a breath.

- You liked it, Rikki, admit it.

- Zane, we are over! How many times do I have to tell you that?! - she said firmly quickly getting her conscience back.

He only smirked and kissed her again, even more roughly, putting his hand on her waist and pulling her to him, closing the space between them. She pushed him away.

- Stop! What do you think you're doing?!

He leaned again, but this time instead of kissing her lips, he pressed his on her neck causing her moan slightly.

Not removing his hand from her waist, he slid it up, pressing her body next to his and kissing her neck again. He then opened the office door behind him and pulled her in, this time however she didn't protested.

Cleo gasped and muttered "Unbelievable" to herself. Lewis, Ash and Will were blinking blankly and Bella and Emma suddenly had become speechless staring at the closed office door.

- I can't believe them! - Emma was the first two speak after a few minutes in awkward silence.

Just then with the group not noticing the door of the cafe opened and four people walked in...

* * *

Zac and the girls shoved their way out of the water at the first secluded beach they found and they went at the direction of what they knew to be the "Ocean café". When they reached it however, they noticed the place was completely different and was named "Rikki's".

- What the hell happened to the "Ocean Café"? – Lyla groaned.

- I have no idea. – Nixie answered her checking out the place with her eyes.

- Hang on. Isn't Rikki the name of one of those girls who were at the moon pool earlier? – Zac asked.

- You're right. – Serena answered.

- What do we do now? – Lyla asked.

- I say we go in. – Zac told her and started walking towards the entrance, the others following close behind him.

He walked in followed by the girls and they looked around. Their look fell over the small group chatting with each other.

- Look over there. Those are the girls we saw at the moon pool. – Nixie said pointing at them.

- Let's take a seat. – Lyla said and they sat behind the table of the group so they could hear what the others were saying.

- These are only three of the girls we saw at the moon pool, the forth one's not here. – Zac whispered.

The girls nodded and they all went silent so they could hear the other's conversation.

- I can't believe those two. – they heard a feminine voice say.

- Tell me about it. – a man's voice commented.

- I've never seen anyone else to lose it like Rikki does when she's around Zane. – they heard one of the other girls say.

- Rikki said the same thing about Bella, remember?! – a boy cut her off followed by a laughter.

- Oh, really?! – the third girl bit him. – So, Lewis, tell me, when did Rikki said that about me?!

- It was on one of our first full moon sleepovers together. If I remember clearly Will came to talk to you and Rikki commented how you lose it every time when he's around you.

- Was that the time when the tentacle kidnapped me? – the voice that belonged to Bella asked.

- Exactly.

- So, that was the reason you disappeared like that? – a male's voice said.

- Yeah.

- I'm sorry about that. It was my fault; I took you outside to talk to you…

- It's ok, Will, you didn't know about us being mermaids back then.

A sound of people kissing each other followed. Zac, Lyla, Nixie and Serena exchanged shocked looks. Those boys _knew_? And there was a _water tentacle_?! They hurried out of the café and Lyla was the first to speak:

"_What the hell is going on here_?"…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

After what they heard back at the café, Zac and the girls were sitting on the beach, trying to figure out what to do.

- I think the best thing will be to go and talk to them. – Serena said even though she herself wasn't so sure about it.

- Forget it, Serena. – Lyla told her. – That's not going to happen.

- Why don't we just follow them around? – Nixie asked and everyone looked at her. – Like we followed Zac.

- Yeah, we can do that, but Zac was _one_ person, and there are _six_ of them.

- Actually, I don't think it's such a bad idea. – Zac suddenly said. – We won't follow they boys, we'll follow the girls. They're only _four_ like us. Each of us can follow one girl.

- No, Zac, it's too dangerous. – Lyla protested. – Besides we must stick together until we figure out what had happened to us.

- But that may take months. And besides they're like us. If we get to know them better and they turned out to be nice people we can ask them for help.

- I don't like this. – Serena stated. – What if while we're following them we got lost? What then?

- Then we go to the nearest beach and go to the moon pool. – Zac said. – Come on guys, it'll be fun.

- Fine. – Lyla sighed.

They went back to the café. The group of the mermaids and their boyfriends was still there, only now there were two more people sitting with them. A girl with curly blond hair and shining blue eyes and a brunette boy who couldn't take his eyes off that girl. Zac and the girls took a good look at them, before walking out again.

- Ok, here's what we're going to do. Nixie you'll follow the blond that had her hands wrapped around her brunette boyfriend. Serena you'll follow the brunette one. Lyla you'll follow the other blond who was kissing her blond boyfriend. And I'll follow the curly blond.

The girls nodded.

- So, the plan is to follow them everywhere they go, right? – Nixie asked.

Zac nodded.

- Wait, what about their homes? – Lyla suddenly asked.

- Well, if there's a way try to sneak in and look around without being noticed. – Zac answered her.

- And what if we get caught? – Serena asked.

- We'll try to not let that happen. – Lyla told her.

- Yes, but if it _does_ happen?

- We'll figure something out. – Nixie told her.

All four of them shared a worried look.

- They're walking out. – Zac said and before they all became invisible he whispered – Remember, we must not be seen!

Once they were invisible they waited for the eight people's next move…

* * *

- I can't believe you actually _let him back_ again! – Bella said to Rikki. – I mean he _kissed_ her for goodness sake!

- It's just on a trial basis. - Rikki responded. – If he makes _one _wrong move, it's over and this time _forever_.

- Yeah, you're saying that now. – Emma teased her.

- Can we change the subject please? – Rikki asked them.

- Yeah, actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Lewis found something interesting. It's a book like the one with the potions, but…

- Not _again_. – Rikki groaned, making Emma laugh.

_- But_ this one's for cultivating our powers. – Cleo finished not paying attention to them.

- What do you mean by _not again_? – Bella asked curious.

- I mean that last time when Lewis was playing with such stupid book the whole situation became a complete mess. – Rikki stated.

- Excuse me, but if I remember correct the potion turned out to be working and if you hadn't heated it up it wouldn't grow up to the point of filling up the whole café…! – Emma rolled her eyes.

Bella burst in laughter and the other girls followed. When they calmed down Rikki asked Cleo:

- Why didn't Lewis tell us about the book himself?

- Because he knew what your reaction would be and he wanted me to do it. He probably hoped if I told you I'd make you take part in it. – Cleo explained her patiently.

- Look, I'm sorry, but I don't want anything to do with his stupid experiments so count me out of it! – Rikki stated.

- Rikki, please, do it for me. – Cleo begged her.

- No, Cleo!

_- Please_.

- I said _no_!

- Fine. – Cleo sighed. – But when we succeed, you'll be sorry you hadn't tried it out with us.

- I'll live with it. – Rikki rolled her eyes.

It was starting to get late.

- I think we should be heading home. – Emma stated. – It's 6:00 p.m. …

- Already? – Rikki groaned. – The time really _does_ fly.

Emma smirked.

- We can have a sleepover at my house tomorrow. My parents would be gone for two days.

- Great! – Rikki smiled a little overenthusiastic.

- We'll be there, Em. – Cleo smiled to her.

- Well, I guess it's settled then. – Bella added.

A group hug followed, with an unnoticed wincing from Rikki and the girls got on their ways home. This was like a queue for the four invisible people to go after their targets…

* * *

Lyla hurried after Bella, Nixie – after Emma, Serena – after Cleo and Zac – after Rikki. Serena, still invisible, was walking after Cleo for about a few minutes before they reached Cleo's house. Cleo walked in, and Serena quickly got in after her. She looked at the house. It was not very big, still not very small and was beautiful. Cleo went in the kitchen greeting her dad and Sam.

- Where's Kim? – she asked them a bit surprised her little sister was not home yet.

She's staying at a friend's house. – Don answered her sounding nerveous.

- I see. – Cleo nodded.

The three had dinner together and she and Sam tried to cheer Don up a bit and distract him of thinking about Kim. Then everybody got to bed and Serena sneaked to the kitchen to get something to eat…

Meanwhile Bella had to stay at the café for a sound check and Lyla stayed too. She was looking around the whole café trying to get more familiar with it when she heard someone saying:

- What would you like?

She turned around in a flash. A black-haired boy with dreamy brown eyes was standing in front of her.

- Sorry? – she asked.

- What would you like? – he repeated the question.

- I…um…nothing. I'm just waiting for someone. – she quickly composed herself.

The boy walked away and she stared after him. "_He's handsome_", she thought and a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. That's when Bella's rehearsal ended and Lyla quickly left the café, becoming invisible and following close after Bella.

Nixie had to walk after Emma, watching her kissing with Ash and them both being all lovey-dovey and stuff. That annoyed her a lot and she was really thankful when finally they reached Emma's house and they said "Bye" to each other. Nixie followed Emma inside and when she saw Eliot coming towards his sister she had a bit of a flashback remembering Ben. She smiled at the thought of him. Emma speaking got her out of her thoughts.

- Eliot, I want to let you know that Rikki, Cleo and Bella will be staying over tomorrow.

- Ok, sis. – he smiled to her and went to take something from the fridge.

Emma walked up to her room and Nixie followed her. She took out one of her photo albums, sat on her bed and opened it. On the first page there was a photo of her with her family and under it a photo of her with Rikki and Cleo. Emma touched the photo and smiled. Going through the pages of the album many different emotions surfaced back up in her heart. Nixie was looking at her and couldn't help but feel sad because of missing her own pod. She wished they'd accepted her, Serena and Lyla back. She wished Zac had never fallen into the moon pool. She wished none of this had happened…

Zac was the one who got to follow Rikki, by his own will. Something in her had caught his attention when he saw her for first time at the moon pool. Even though in the water she seemed familiar to the other girls, it could be easily told she was quite different from them and Zac felt that. He liked the fact he'd get to follow her, because that way he'd have the chance to find out more about her and to get to know her better. But what he didn't know was she was the smartest of all and could easily tell when she was being followed.

When Bella, came back to the café, Emma left with Ash and Cleo got on her way home, Rikki started walking to her trailer, but she felt someone was following her. Zac was deep in his thoughts and didn't notice that suddenly she disappeared. He hesitated whether he would make himself visible again and look for her, but he gave up that thought. He looked around and spotted Rikki behind a tree as if she was looking for something, and her crystal necklace was leaning forward.

Zac walked towards her, not noticing the crystal started glowing and he suddenly felt his legs started giving him up. He didn't understand what was happening and made an effort to continue walking towards Rikki, but he only felt weaker and stopped. Rikki noticed her necklace was glowing and started at it. That was the first time it did something like that. She didn't waste time and quickly dove in the water. Zac felt his strength coming back and feeling better enough, he dove in after her. She was the fastest swimmer Zac had ever seen. Even Lyla, Nixie and Serena weren't as fast as this girl was. He could barely chase her, but still he managed to follow her to the moon pool.

There she had already dried herself and was walking around the place looking at her crystal that was now back to normal. "_Weird_", Rikki thought. She was pacing around the cave with Zac watching her, for a few minutes when something caught her eyes. Zac followed her look and shocked he realized it was the stone from the trident Nixie had forgotten there. Before he could do anything to stop her Rikki leaned to take a better look at it. Her necklace started sparkling again, connecting to the stone and a beam of light burst from it, hitting Rikki and she fell on the ground.

Zac looked at her terrified. He quickly dove in. He knew if he wanted to save this girl, _Rikki_, on time he had to find Lyla, Nixie and Serena. He had to do it before it was too late…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the delay of chapter 3, but here it is now! Hope you'll like it! Read and please Review! Have a good day everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Zac sped through the waves. He got out of the water at the first empty place he found, dried himself and hurried to the café. He ran inside looking around. He noticed one of the blond girls was on stage singing and moved his eyes around the tables until he finally spotted Lyla and ran to her.

- We have to find Nixie and Serena. _Now_. – he whispered in her ear.

She quickly stood up and followed him outside.

- What happened? – she asked him.

- The girl I had to follow went to the moon pool and found the stone from the trident. She leaned to touch it, but the crystal necklace she's wearing made a connection with it and the light from the stone pierced her and she fell down unconscious. I think we need the moon rings to help her the way Rita, Nixie and Serena used them to help you.

- Where is she now? – Lyla asked her eyes wide open in shock.

- Still there.

- At the moon pool? – she asked him stunned.

- Yeah and we need to find the others quick, because…

- Damn. – Lyla said.

- What? – he asked her.

- The girl I am supposed to follow had talked on the phone with her friends earlier and they're meeting at the moon pool after she finishes here.

- Crap. – Zac said, then grabbed Lyla's hand. – Come on, we've got to find the others!

And they started running until they collapsed with someone, causing them falling on the ground along with the other person.

- You should watch where you're going! – a girl's voice said bitterly.

They both looked at the girl and realized it was the tan-skinned brunette that was in the moon pool with the blonds.

- Sorry. – Zac muttered and quickly stood up helping Lyla to stand up.

The other girl stood up, brushed her clothes and walked away. Lyla looked after her and then turned around just in time before she ran straight at Serena.

- Serena, thank god we found you, we've got a problem. – Zac told her. – We need to find Nixie!

- Why, what's going on? – she asked, but Lyla shook her head.

- We'll tell you everything, but now we need Nixie!

- The girl I'm following – Cleo – went to her friend's house this morning. Her friend is the girl Nixie is supposed to be following, so I assume she's there.

- Do you remember the way? – Zac asked her.

- I think so.

- What are we waiting for then?! – Lyla said and they hurried with Serena in front of them.

They quickly reached their destination.

- Ok, now what? – Lyla asked.

- What do you mean? – Zac looked at her puzzled.

- Well, we can't just walk in, can we?

- Maybe we can wait for the girl to come out. Nixie will follow her and when she sees us she'll show up.

- We can't just wait! – Zac said and he quickly told Serena what's the rush was about.

Serena's eyes went wide open.

- And you left her there?

- Now it's not the time, Serena. – Lyla told her. – We've got to figure a way how to…

But she was interrupted when the door of the house opened. The blond girl walked away, holding her phone with one hand and looking a bit annoyed.

"Come on, Rikki, turn it on!", they heard her murmur while walking past them.

Suddenly a figure appeared right next to Lyla.

- Nixie, thank god, we were looking for you!

- You were? Why?

- We need your help. – Serena said.

- We'll explain everything in the moon pool! – Zac told her and motioned to the ocean.

They ran to the nearest beach and dived in, heading straight to the moon pool. When they surfaced, they hurried out of the water and Zac and Lyla quickly dried all of them.

Zac quickly ran to Rikki and put two fingers on her throat.

- There's a pulse. It's weak, but it's still there. We've got to help her quick!

He moved away and the three girls pointed their moon rings towards Rikki and focused on the healing process. Rikki's face started glowing until suddenly the crystal necklace started absorbing the energy from the moon rings.

- Stop! – Zac shouted to the girls and they moved their hands away.

They all looked shocked at each other.

- That necklace of hers... – Nixie said –...it's too powerful.

Zac nodded.

- Earlier while I was following her, she hid behind a tree and her necklace leaned forward, straight towards me. I wanted to get close to take a look at it when I suddenly felt weak, like all my strength was being sucked up…

- Ok, so we need to get the necklace off her in order to save her. – Sirena said. – The question is _how_?

- Maybe we can… - Zac started when suddenly they heard a noise of someone falling down.

Then they heard a male's voice:

- Girls? Girls are you there yet?

Zac, Lyla, Nixie and Serena quickly made themselves invisible, just when a blond boy – one of the boyfriends of the other mermaids – entered the cave from behind them. He looked around and he spotted Rikki lying unconscious on the ground.

- Rikki? – he shouted and ran to her. – Rikki, can you hear me?

He lifted her, but her head lolled on one side, swaying slightly. He took her in his arms and looked around wondering what to do when a head popped up in the pool.

- Lewis?

He spun around.

- Cleo?! Thank goodness, I need your help!

She saw her best friend's unconscious body in the arms of her boyfriend and her eyes widened in terror.

- Rikki?! Lewis what happened to her!

- I have no idea; I found here like this when I came here a few minutes ago.

Cleo started pulling herself out of the water. Lewis put Rikki gently on the ground and went to Cleo.

- Here, let me help you. – and with some effort he helped her out.

She tried to move to get closer to Rikki. Lewis understood and took Rikki's body in his hands again to get her closer to Cleo, careful for Rikki not to get wet.

- Rikki! Rikki, please, open your eyes! – Cleo begged, tears running down her cheeks.

- We have to get Emma, Bella and the boys. – Lewis said.

As if on cue Emma and Bella's heads popped on the surface. Their eyes widened because of the scene before them.

- What's going on? – Bella asked her voice choked.

- I found Rikki here unconscious and after that Cleo came. We need to get Will and Ash. We need to get together so we could decide how we can help her. – Lewis quickly explained.

- Ok, I'll go get them. – Bella nodded.

- And what about Zane? – Emma asked before the other blond could dove in.

Bella looked at them expectantly. Lewis hesitated for a second.

- Fine, get him too.

Bella dove in and Emma swam to the edge.

- Help me. – she stretched her hand to Lewis.

He pulled her out of the water. Finally, after some time Cleo dried off completely and her tail disappeared. Now she could move freely, she took Rikki's head in her lap. Her tears were falling down Rikki's cheeks.

- Rikki, please wake up. – she said, gently fondling her curly hair..

Emma could just sit down and watch helpless, because she was still wet. They stood there, Cleo's sobbing the only thing breaking the silence. Finally Bella came back.

- They're coming. – she stated, before Lewis rushed to help her out, just when Emma's tail disappeared.

Emma sat down next to Cleo and hugged her.

- Shh, everything will be alright, she'll be alright. – she whispered to her friend, but her eyes were also wet.

Just when the last drop on Bella's tail disappeared and she transformed back to normal, Zane, Will and Ash rushed into the cave.

- What happened? – was the only thing Zane asked before rushing to Rikki's side, gently fondling her face.

Lewis told them what he knew.

- I was in my boat, fishing, when I saw some strange light coming out of Mako. It wasted only a couple of seconds, but it was very bright. Anyway, I entered the cave and…

- And? – Cleo insisted in-between the tears.

Lewis hesitated. Should he tell them about the voices he heard? But what was the point? They'd never believe him. He shook his head off that thought.

- And I found Rikki unconscious. – he finished.

- And that was it? – Will asked him.

Lewis nodded.

- Pretty much. – he shrugged. - Then Cleo came, followed by Emma and Bella. I asked Bella to go look for you three and here you are.

- Ok, so how are we going to help her? – Zane asked them, worry clearly audible in his voice.

- _That_ I don't know. – Lewis answered him.

- Lewis, tell me you have a theory, you always have theory. – Cleo begged him.

He didn't respond. Will looked around the cave and something caught his attention.

- What is _that_? – he was pointing at the stone from the trident.

Bella moved towards it, but Lewis grabbed her hand.

- Don't! It might be dangerous!

She only gave him a look, but didn't say anything. However Zane rushed past them. He bent over it, and his fingers curled around the cold stone. Almost immediately he felt some strange power rushing through his veins all over his body.

- Wow. – he said only.

The others gave him concerned looks.

- What is it? – Lewis asked.

- This thing's really powerful. – Zane answered. – I can feel it.

- You shouldn't have touched it. We don't know what it is and what it can do. – Ash shook his head.

- Do you think Rikki may've touched it? – Emma asked.

- She could have. – Lewis answered.

Zane walked closer to them and as if on cue, the crystal necklaces started glowing. Cleo's eyes widened as well as Emma's and Bella's.

- Get back. – Will shouted to Zane. – Quick! Get back!

He obeyed and made a few steps back. The necklaces stopped glowing, returning to their previous state.

- That thing really _is_ powerful. – Lewis said.

The scientist in him started waking up again.

- You know what? Let's go to the café. I'll take the stone to make some tests, and we'll try to figure out a way to help Rikki. – he suggested and everybody nodded.

Lewis stretched his hand to Zane and he reluctantly gave him the stone.

- Do you feel it? – Zane asked him curiously.

- Feel what? – Lewis looked at him confused.

- It's power. – Zane said. – Do you feel it rushing through your veins and in all your body?

The blond shook his head.

- I don't feel anything beside the feeling of a cold stone in my hand.

The other boy didn't respond.

- I think we should go now. – Ash said.

Everybody nodded. Zane took Rikki in his arms and he and the boys walked out followed by the sound of the girls diving in.

Making sure they're all alone, Zac and the three girls reappeared.

- Now what? – Lyla asked.

- What do you mean "now what"?! – Nixie said. – We can't do anything. Those friends of hers will help her.

- Nixie, you know _we_ are the only ones who can help her! – Serena reminded her.

- We don't know that for sure. – the other girl said stubbornly.

- We can't leave that girl _die_! – Zac interrupted them. – It's _our_ fault what happened to her and we have to help her.

- Excuse me, but how is it _our _fault? – Lyla shot at him.

- We left that stone here. We never thought someone might come here and find it.

- Yeah, but we didn't make her touch it, right?! – Lyla said bitterly.

- She didn't touch it. – Zac protested. – She leaned down, and her crystal necklace made a connection with it and the light that burst out hit her.

He turned his back to the three girls and buried his face into his hands sighing.

- I think there's only one thing we can do. – he said his back still turned to them.

- And what's that?

- We have to reveal ourselves to them.

- No way. – Nixie cut him off. – That's never going to happen.

- This is the only way to save her and you know it. – Zac protested still not facing them.

- Do you have feelings for her?

Zac spun around in a heartbeat.

- _What_?

- Do you have feelings for that girl? – Lyla asked again, her eyes looking straight into his.

- Of course not. What kind of a question is that?! – he said, but he noticed her body relaxed a bit.

- Sorry, I just had to ask. – Lyla said a-matter-of-factly.

- Let's go back to the café and see what's going on. – Serena suggested. – They may have succeeded to help her. – she didn't sound so sure at all, but tried to hope for the best.

- Ok. – Lyla sighed and they all looked at each other. – We can get something to eat too. I don't know about you, but I'm starving.

- Yeah, me too. – Nixie nodded.

The four of them dived in heading to "Rikki's" café. They all had their doubts about what was the right thing to do and they all hoped they wouldn't have to reveal themselves…


End file.
